AbominateDominate
by Mercedes Watson
Summary: There's a very thin line between love and hate. Romy for mature audiences only.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Abominate/Dominate  
**Genre:** S-M-U-T. Dirrty, _durr-tee_, not nice smut, but smut all the less. YE BE WARNED.  
**Universe:** X-Men, Comic-verse  
**Word Count:** about 2700  
**Characters:** Rogue, Gambit.

**_**Warnings**_:** There are at least three instances of slapping, or something close to it. There is one instance of biting that is non-sensual and draws at tiny amount of blood. There is hair-pulling. There is name-calling. What else...Oh, and it's SMUT! Sex! Bumping uglies! Horizontal macarena! (Well, it's not really horizontal in this instance, but you get the idea.)**_ If it is illegal for you to read this type of material in your area, __please do not do so and go elsewhere immediately._**

**Musicial Suggestion:** Metallica, Tool. Anything loud and kind of dark. Especially something about dominating relationships or just plain effed up relationships.

* * *

There was a noise that is brain was telling him was the sound of someone having stuck a fork into the garbage disposal again.

However, at the same time, something was telling him that the noise he was hearing was not the noise that a fork made when it was stuck in the garbage disposal. And why would he be able to hear what was going on in the kitchen if he was in his bed, in the boat house?

Slowly his eyes opened to see Rogue standing not far from his bed, sloshing a bucket of ice water around. The sound he had heard had been the myriad amount of ice cubes hitting the sides of the bucket.

"Get. Up."

Confusion was written all over his sleepy face. He roughly grabbed his clock radio next to his bed and turned it towards him. 3:12 am. "S'three in de mornin', Rogue. The fuck you want?"

"Meet me in the war room in 5 minutes. If Ah have ta come back out here, and you're still sleepin', ya gonna find this bucket of ice water all over you."

She set the bucket down next to where she was standing and then turned on her heel and left the room. He noticed before she walked out of his line of sight that she had a power inhibitor collar in her other hand. He didn't not notice the way the the hem of her oversized t-shirt barely covered her butt and left her thighs for all the world to be tantalized by.

Remy groaned audibly in annoyance. "S' too damn early fo' dis shit!," he whined, forcefully throwing the covers off of him and swinging his feet over the edge of his bed. His elbows rested on his knees as he rubbed at his face to try and wake himself up enough to make the trip down stairs, outside, and into the mansion. He just got back form a date that had ended very well not more than two hours ago. He had danced, he had drank and he had fucked that girl he found in the bar until her eyes rolled back into her head. He was a happy and sated Cajun and all he wanted to do was sleep and not be bothered. Now Rogue was threatening to make him and his bed a soggy, icy mess unless he met her in the war room for some stupid Secret Squirrel meeting or some shit.

With a grunt, Remy got out of bed and arched his back in a stretch. He really hoped he didn't have to get dressed for whatever this was going to be because he was going to show up in nothing but his gray sweatpants. World be damned, it was too early for it to be saved.

.x.x.x.x.x.

As his bare feet shuffled across the threshold to the war room, Remy saw that they were alone and that the power inhibitor collar was around her neck and on.

"S'matter? Feelin' guilty about yo' powers so ya put dat on so ya can slap me without drainin' me?"

"Just shut up and get your ass over here." Rogue replied, pointing down at the spot in front of her feet.

Remy did as he was told, curious to see where this was going. "Alright. I'm here. What de hell—"

He was silenced as Rogue crushed her lips to his and wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight embrace. Well, that was certainly one wake to wake a man up. Even though he kind of hated Rogue at the moment, he couldn't help but kiss back with the same ferocity, his own hands going to her hips and jerking her body closer to his. Their kissing was more of a battle for dominance, one stealing it from the other as soon as they had it.

But this didn't make any sense. Just before he went out for the night she made sure to remind him that she thought he was a good for nothing liar and that she hoped he caught some sort of venereal disease that rendered him sterile. Why was she suddenly kissing him like he was the last man on earth and they needed to start procreating at this very moment?

Curiosity got the better of him, as it often did, and he broke off the kiss. "What is goin' on here? Why are you doin' this?"

Rogue licked her lips sensuously. "Because Ah'm horny and you're the hottest piece of ass Ah can find in this mansion, unfortunately. Frankly Ah'm disgusted that Ah had ta pick you, but nothin' else seems ta be workin' and Ah'm pretty sure Ah'm gonna need someone who knows what the hell their doin' ta get rid of this itch."

Remy stared at her hard for a moment, trying to figure out if she was running some kind of angle. "Just sex? Dis ain't no trap or nothin'?"

Rogue shook her head. "No trap, just sex."

"You ain't gonna come t' me in de mornin' wantin' t' talk about feelin's and mistakes and all dat other _merde_?"

"If you don't want ta do it, Ah can always go ask someone else. Maybe Piotr. Or Ah'm sure Logan wouldn't mind bein' woken up at this hour."

He narrowed his eyes at her. She was saying that to try and get a rise out of him. Without a word he gave her a hard shove towards the closest wall. She stumbled back into it and once she had regained proper footing, had enough time to set her face into angry lines before Remy was on her. He crushed her into the wall with his body, his hands on her face, lips ravaging her mouth. It quickly became apparent that their goal was not to show how much they loved each other, far from it. He had no idea what her specific intentions were, but Remy knew that he was going to show Rogue just what she had missed by being such a bitch to him. Judging him before she knew the whole story behind the Massacre, leaving him for dead, hooking up with that fucking idiot of a Magneto-clone, Joseph. Not to mention how much she was pissing him off at this very moment by coming to him and wearing that collar. How many times had he suggested, asked, pleaded, _begged_ her to use that? How many times had he sworn to God and on Etienne's grave that he would never hurt her, never leave her? That he loved her with all his heart? That she was _not _just some conquest to him? And now here she was with apparently no reservations about using that collar just to rid herself of a particularly bad case of horniness.

He took her bottom lip between his and sucked hard. He then took it between his teeth and bit down. At Rogue's pleasurable moan, he opened his eyes, wanting to see the emotions play across her face as he bit harder and harder. Her eyes snapped open, green fire blazing in them as he crossed that line between pleasure and pain. It was a battle of wills to see who would flinch first and neither dared to look away. Finally, her face twisted into an expression of anger and pain and she slapped at his face. Remy held on for just a second longer before letting go. "What the hell was that for?" she exclaimed, shoving at his chest. She touched a finger to the inside of her bottom lip and it came back with a spot of red blood on it. "My lip is bleedin'."

Remy licked his lips, tasting the barest tang of copper. "Dat was fo' breakin' my heart."

"Oh, your heart?" She let out a bark of sarcastic laughter. "What about mine? You ain't no walk in the park to be with either. At least I have a reason for all my drama, what's—"

"Goddamn, shut de _fuck_ up about yo' powers already. Dat is such a tired line of bullshit with you. You ain't de only one unable t' control deir powers 'round here, but ya do seem t' be de only one who refuses t' do anythin' about it. Damn sel—"

The slap was like a gunshot, forcing Remy's head to one side with it's force. He looked back at her just in time to see her rear her hand back for another one. He caught her wrist and held it still. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her raise her other hand and caught that one too. Rogue was absolutely livid, chest heaving with rage.

She railed against him, throwing her weight forward, trying to break free from his grip to attack him. Remy was backed into the table and with nowhere else to go, the two grappled with their hands. After a few moments of struggle, Remy was able to pin Rogue's hands down by her sides. With the threat of her hitting him neutralized, he twisted them so that she was laying on her back on the table and laid his lips soundly on hers. They kissed like lovers that hadn't seen each other in an age and a day and not like one of them had just tried to slap the shit out of the other. Remy let her hands go free and Rogue dug her fingernails into his shoulders before scoring them down his back. He broke their kiss long enough to hiss in a breath between gritted teeth and shiver. In response, he dipped his head to the curve of her neck and sunk his teeth into the skin there. He was rewarded with a loud moan from Rogue, her back arching off the table. His hands skimmed down her body as their lips met again, hands going under the hem of her t-shirt and finding that she, like him, wasn't wearing any kind of underwear.

Rogue had to sit up in order to get her t-shirt off. Their lips were separated only as long as it took for her shirt to go over her head and be lost somewhere else in the room. He delighted in holding her warm, naked curves close to him as he sucked hard enough on her neck to leave a mark. While he did that, Rogue worked his sweatpants down his legs, Remy stepping out of them when they got down to his ankles.

"Oh, God, please, now," she breathed into his ear.

"...No."

Rogue let out a growl of frustration. "Asshole."

Remy pulled away from her neck, sliding her body off of the table. "Bitch." he replied. "Now turn around."

Before Rogue could do it herself, Remy grabbed her shoulders and turned her around, pushing her upper body down so that she was bent over the edge of the table.

"You want it?" he asked, millimeters away from entering her.

"Ugh, just shut your fool mouth Cajun and give it to me already."

He pushed into her roughly, fingers gripping her hips hard. Both of them cried out at the sensation of being joined. There was no smooth build up to a steady pace; instead from the very beginning he set a hard and fast pace. His hands smoothed up over her body, up her back and to her wrists where he pulled them down so that they were next to her shoulders and pinned them there. From this position, part way bent over her body as he was, he had an excellent view to watch the sweat break out on her back and neck, to see just what he was doing to her.

Rogue apparently didn't like that because she began to struggle against his hold on her, even as she moaned with every stroke. She fought him so hard that he had to shift his primary focus of attention from screwing her to holding her where he wanted her to be.

"Now you knock dat _merde _off. You got me out of bed, you made me come down here t' do dis. You jumped me as soon as I walked into the room. You want t' do dis or not?"

"Yes," she panted.

"Den hold still and quit fightin' me or someone's important parts are gonna get hurt."

"Fine," Rogue said with a heavy tone of resentment to her voice. "We'll do it your way."

"_Merci_," he said, and picked up right where he had left off.

It was only a few moments of sighs and groans before Rogue clicked her tongue against her teeth in disapproval. "Lawd, can't even do this right, got ta do everythin' my self." Her hand started to move down to where they were joined, intending to stimulate herself while Remy thrusted into her. He tangled a hand into her hair and pulled enough to catch her attention. "Nuh-uh," he panted. "You wanted me, specifically me, t' take care of dis fo' you. So we gonna do it my way."

He did, however, snake one hand down her body and to her center, pressing a finger down against the firm spot of flesh before swirling his fingers around it. Rogue's eyes flew open wide, gasping in a breath before letting it out in a loud moan.

"See what you been missin' out on?"

"Oh God, shut up and do that again!"

He let her other hand free, smoothing it over her body to cup her left breast, pinching her nipple as he repeated his actions to her clitoris.

"Oh God, oh yes! Again, again! Keep doin' that!"

Remy did as he was told, playing her body as if it was an instrument and he was a professional musician. He was getting close to the end and knew that she must be too. "You gonna cum _chere_?"

"Oh, God yes. Ah'm so close." Her last word morphed into a long moan as she threw her head back, lost in ecstasy that was only growing.

"Say my name," he panted, leaning forward over her body. "Say my name," he repeated, a soft whisper into her ear before he gently laid his lips on the sensitive spot of skin behind her ear.

"Oh Remy! Oh God, Remy! Remy! _Remy_!" Her muscles clenched around him as she cried out wordlessly over and over again while completion wracked her body.

It was only a few more hard, quick thrusts before Remy's orgasm ripped through him, a deep guttural moan escaping him with every spasm into her. Spent, he collapsed on top of her, both of their bodies sweaty and panting.

They laid like that for a few moments, gathering the strength to move. Remy was the first to do so, moving off of Rogue and sitting heavily into a nearby chair. It was Scott's chair, so he didn't feel that bad about getting his naked, post-coitus self all over it.

"Knew you were the right man for the job." Rogue said, smiling back at him in a sated way as she lazily moved to stand upright.

Conveniently, Remy's sweatpants were next to his chair. He picked them up and put them on while Rogue found her nightshirt and pulled it over her head. "We done here?" he asked.

"What, no romantic pillow talk? Ah thought ya were supposed ta be some kind of charmer?"

"Why? You wanna cuddle?" he shot back in a mocking tone. "You said 'just sex', _chere_. Last I checked, talkin' wasn't sex." With that he turned and left the room, fully intending to go back to bed.

He didn't sleep for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Genre:** S-M-U-T. Dirrty, not nice smut, but smut all the less. YE BE WARNED.  
**Universe:** X-Men, Comic-verse  
**Word Count:** about 2700  
**Characters:** Rogue, Gambit.

**_**Warnings**_:** Rogue gets a little Domme-y here. Remy gets tied down to the bed and gagged with a knee-high sock. If that squicks you, then don't read it.

**_ If it is illegal for you to read this type of material in your area, __please do not do so and go elsewhere immediately._**

* * *

He was supposed to be her knight in shining armor. The man who would come along and love her for her and not care about her powers. And he did, at first. But then fissures started to show in his armor. A lie here, late night out with a girl there, small things really. Then the Massacre happened and all those little cracks had been obliterated by that one event. She couldn't see how Remy could have gotten anything in return that would have made betraying his kind worth it. It took a heartless, calculating, and incredibly selfish individual to do those things. Oh sure, he plead ignorance. But really, he would have had to been both blind and deaf in order to not see what was coming.

And yet, despite the terrible things he had done, the less-than-nice ways he had treated her and her current intense dislike for him, it had been Remy that her mind had fixed on the other night. It had been like her brain had been replaced with that of an OCD sex-maniac. Every time her eyes closed? Sweaty, sexy Remy was there with his bedroom eyes shooting straight through her. Every time her mind wandered away from her slightly? His dulcet moans rang in her ears. And why had it seemed like every time she had looked out the window, he had been doing some form of manual labor that required no shirt?

She had tried everything to get rid of her lusty thoughts and the tingle they sent through her. 'Personal time' in the shower. 'Personal time' in her private bath. 'Personal time' with her romance novels. 'Personal time' with waterproof romance novels in her private bath along with her 'personal massager'. Hell, she had even gone to the Internet! No matter what she did, the desire was still there, only slightly appeased and still growing stronger.

So after yet another sleepless night, she had begrudgingly retrieved a power suppressant collar from one of the supply closets in the med-bay and even more begrudgingly made the trip out to the boathouse where Remy was staying.

It had worked to say the very least.

It had also re-opened some old wounds.

_Ah broke his heart? Puh-lease. _Rogue rolled her eyes are her reflection in the mirror as she finished brushing her hair before going to bed. _Ah doubt the man has any heart left __**to**__ break. _

Like many women in the world, she had thought she could change him. It didn't matter to her that he had stolen enough things in his lifetime to land him five consecutive life sentences in jail. Or that at least 3 people were dead directly because of him. Or even that he had been a divorcee at 25. She'd done just as many horrible things in her youth and she had changed for the better. She thought that if someone as stubborn as her could do it, he could too.

He proved her wrong.

Rogue closed her eyes and breathed in deeply through her nose. She would not start down this path now. She would not go back and explore all the wounds he had inflicted upon her. She was tired after pulling 3 straight shifts in the Danger Room with the advanced students and starting down that path would do nothing but keep her up and make her mad. Not to mention it was very worn territory, especially so in the last few weeks since that night in the War Room.

Sore muscles ached in her legs as she crossed the room from her vanity to her bed. Indeed, her bed was calling her name, with its warm covers and soft mattress. She would get in, get cozy, and maybe read a chapter of her book if she could muster it before turning out the light.

As she pulled back the covers, an image flared to life in her mind, so vivid in its intensity it was like getting a vision from Emma while she was hopped up on steroids.

Remy, on his back, on her bed, gloriously naked. The taut, defined muscles of his abs, chest and arms glistened with sweat. She was straddling his hips, palms pressed flat against those delicious pectoral muscles of his as she gyrated on top of him. He reached up with one hand and tangled his hand in her hair, pulling her down to him for a searing hot kiss. The other wicked hand of his stole down along her body to where they were joined. She didn't need to see where his hand was because she knew exactly what it was touching by the way she broke off their kiss to moan long and loud.

"Jesus H. Chirst!" Rogue jumped back about three feet from her bed, hand pulling away from the sheets as if it had been burned. She stood there for a few seconds, catching her breath and stunned at what had just barreled through her mind. She searched her mind carefully, making sure that said telepath with a penchant for white wasn't messing with her. Emma wasn't there nor was any other telepath. Of course, there was the off chance Emma was just hiding herself extremely well, but it seemed unlikely that she would go through that kind of effort just to pull a prank. And if Charles was doing it…well, that would just be gross and very, very creepy.

Rogue turned her back on her bed, fisting her hands in her hair. _No no no no no no no!_ She mentally moaned to herself. _Please tell me this nonsense isn't starting up again! Ah swear if Ah have ta go back to that dirty, low-life—_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at her door. A quick glance at her nightstand told her it was nearly one a.m. It shouldn't be any of the students as those who had the capacity to stay up this late were still out on the town, blowing off steam at the end of the week. And it shouldn't be any of the X-Men since they had to be up in just over four hours for a five a.m. Danger Room session (those of them who hadn't pulled back-to-back-to-back shifts in the Danger Room today, that was).

She opened the door. _Speak of the devil… _

"What do you want?" She sneered upon opening the door and seeing Remy leaning up against the doorjamb.

"You."

Rogue rolled her eyes. She would have snorted in laughter at his line had she not been so tired and now irritated on top of that. "Ah am _not_ in the mood to deal with your drunken antics." She moved to shut the door on him.

His hand shot out and stopped it. "Do you smell alcohol on me?"

"No, but Ah know you functioning alcoholics have ways to get around that."

"Let me in, Rogue."

"No." She moved to close the door again, but it didn't budge.

"You know what I'm here about. Do you really want to have this conversation out in the hallway? 'Cause you know I'm game t' discuss this where everyone can hear."

They stared each other down for a long moment, tension building between them until Rogue backed away form the door with a huff. "Not that anyone is home or awake to hear anything anyway, but Ah at least have the common decency to discuss topics like this in private, unlike other people."

"Did you go on any missions to exotic locals lately?" Remy asked, pushing past her and into her room.

"No, why?"

"Haven't caught any bugs or anythin'? Psychic or otherwise?"

"No. Again, why?"

"Because whatever was up yo' ass two weeks ago is now up mine."

"Well, you're S.O.L. Remy because Ah am dead tired after pullin' a triple in the Danger Room today and, honestly, Ah just don't want to. Maybe you should try learnin' to control your urges."

Remy cocked an eyebrow "Got a lot of nerve tellin' me about controllin' urges."

"Ah went to you as a last resort!"

"You think you're my first choice?"

Rogue tilted her head to one side, intrigued. "So the ladies at the bar finally ain't doin' it for ya anymore?" she mocked.

"I never—" He stopped himself, biting his tongue against the long drawn-out argument that would happen if he finished that sentence. "Are we doin' this or no? Because I don't want to be around you any more than I have to."

She wanted to say no, she _should _have said no. However, she knew that if she did and she successfully managed to kick him out of her room, this would go on, and on, for who knows how long. She knew if she said no that he would give her _that look _ that made her knees turn to jelly at the most inopportune times. Like in the middle of a Danger Room session. He would pick fights with her, stand too close to her and do a thousand other things that would grate on her nerves as much as it would turn her on (even though she would never admit to the latter). And then she would be in the exact same place as she had been two weeks ago. And he would know that this time, it was because of what he did and not some random, hard-to-get-rid-of sexual craving. She would be desperate and disgusted at herself for it while he would gloat and, most importantly, have control over the situation.

At this very moment though, _he_ was the one who was desperate. _He _would be wiling to do whatever _she _wanted. _She _had control.

Rogue flipped her hair away from her face and sighed as if much put upon. "Alright."

"Great, I'll go get—"

"Ah-ah!" She called, putting a hand up. "No power collar this time."

Remy looked at her askance. "Then this is gonna be real short."

She stepped closer to him, almost invading his personal space. "Ah know your powers have changed since Ah left you in Anartica."

Remy's eyes narrowed, "you been spyin' on me?"

"Just battlefield notes."

"I don't see how splatterin' you all over these walls is really going to help our situation."

"Our?" Rogue scoffed. "No, yours. Ah am only agreein' to this so Ah don't have to hear you be a little bitch about this from now until eternity."

"You wouldn't have agreed to this if you didn't want it a little bit." He pulled his shirt off over his head. "And judgin' by the way your eyes just dilated, you're into this more than you're lettin' on."

Rogue rolled her eyes as Remy sat on her bed and began taking his shoes off. She, too, took off her shirt and stepped out of her pajama bottoms. Once nude, she stood in front of him, hands on her hips. "Admit it, you just want a repeat of two weeks ago. And while you're doin' that, wipe the drool off your chin."

Her pulled her down onto his lap, lips locking with hers. It was a strange sensation, kissing him while he kept up a barrier of charged particles between them. Kind of like the pins and needles sensation of a limb without circulation but not as painful. The tingling sensation crept down her back as his hands made their way down to her hips, grinding her against his rapidly hardening erection.

"Look at you," she gloated, pulling away from his lips. "Hornier than a schoolboy who's about to get laid by the teacher he's been fantasizin' about all year."

"Just shut up and fuck me," he panted into her ear.

She shoved him back so he was lying on the bed and pinned his hands down next to his shoulders. "You think you're callin' the shots here? Well you're mistaken, mister. Ah think your exact words were: You wanted me, specifically me, to take care of this for you. So we're gonna do it my way."

He glared up at her. "Fine."

"You can be mad at me all you want for keeping you at arm's length while we were together," she said, maneuvering herself so that she was more easily able to remove his pants. "But you should know that it's mostly your fault."

"My—"

She shushed him. "No talking." She slowly undid the button to his jeans and then grabbed the pull-tab on his zipper. "Do you," she let the zipper slide down a notch, "have any," another notch, "idea," another notch, "how much…of a teaseyou are?"

She took great pleasure when his head flopped back to the mattress, an obvious sign of frustration on his part.

"Ah might be cruel to you, but goddamn it Remy, you started it."

"How-?"

"Ah meant it when Ah said no talking!" She pulled his jeans and boxers down just enough to free his erection, which was already standing at full attention. "What do you think it did to me, to see you paradin' around in your naked skin, takin' your shirt off on hot days…you think that just because you can't touch me means that Ah don't want to touch you?"

"Present tense, chere_?_" He couldn't have sounded smugger if he tried.

Rogue made a noise of disgust and got up from the bed. Remy asked her where she was going, but she ignored him. She strode over to her dresser and pulled out three clean knee-high socks. She slammed the drawer shut and then once back on the bed, straddled his chest.

"Open your mouth."

"Just what do you think—"

"Open. Your. Mouth."

Remy did as he was told and Rogue laid the sock across it, tying it at the back of his head. He tried to talk, but when all that came out was muffled noises, he settled for glaring at her.

"Ah was serious about you not talkin'." She grabbed his wrist and used one of the remaining socks to tie him to the bedpost. She did the same with the other one. When she was finished, she sat back on his chest with a satisfied sigh. "Now, you're gonna get a taste of your own medicine."

She began sliding her hands over her body. "How Ah achedto touch you. How many nights I spent dreamin' of you…" one hand stole up to her breast and began kneading and rolling the mound of soft skin. Her other hand rose to massage her other breast and she moaned lightly at the sensation of fondling herself. Remy groaned in audible frustration and pulled at the socks that tied him to the bed.

"You beginnin' to get an idea of what it's like, sugah?" A smirk slanted her lips before she closed her eyes and began rocking her hips ever so slightly against him. "You kept tellin' me that you didn't care if we were physical, that loved me enough to wait, that you had other means of taking care of your urges…" her eyes snapped open and she stopped all movement. "Ah should have known 'other means' meant other girls."

Remy started to mount a muffled protest behind his sock but was cut short by Rogue giving him a sharp pinch to his ribs. "I don't even care if anything really happened at this point. The thing of it is, Remy, you came home one too many night smellin' like bourbon and cheap perfume. And that means you were way too close to them for way too long. Ah think it might even hurt more if you didn't sleep with them."

Her right hand crept down her body, drawing closer and closer to the waiting, wanting, ache between her legs. She took an almost perverse satisfaction in the way his eyes followed her hand with an unashamed amount of desperate lust in them.

"So now, you get to sit back and watch me have fun without any help from you."

She gasped slightly as her fingers finally brushed lightly over her clit, her hips bucking into her hand. The tingling where their skin met faltered for a second before she heard the distinct whine of particles becoming overexcited. She grabbed his face, curling her fingers in a bit so that her nails dug into his cheeks.

"You get out of those bonds in any way, and Ah will suck you dry. And not in the fun way. Do you hear me, Remy? You wanted me to do this, and now Ah'm doin' it. If you don't like it, there's the door."

The air almost crackled with tension between them as they stared each other down, faces inches apart. Remy finally relented and the whine died to nothingness.

"Good." She smiled sweetly and patted his cheek. "Ah'll get to you eventually…Ah'm just going to make you suffer a little for it, like you did with me."

She sat back and began caressing herself again. Small sighs and little moans escaped her as her hands roamed her body, taking well known paths that sent heat pooling low in her belly. By the time her hand started to make its way down between her thighs again, sweat had broken out on Remy's brow and he was breathing harshly in and out of his nose.

"Oh God," she moaned as her fingers created sweet friction that was at once both relived and increased her desire, "how badly do you wish these were your fingers, Remy?"

Remy moaned loudly, angrily in response, the muscles in his arms tightening as he pulled against his bonds in frustration.

She had to admit, he was quite the visual stimulation with the state he was in. His muscles were taught and tense and his body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat from his state of unquenched arousal and from the effort it took to keep up the barrier of charged particles between them to keep Rogue's powers from draining him dry.

"Ah'm so wet, and tight and hot. God, Ah'm so good to myself, Ah don't know why Ah even wanted you in the first place."

She began touching herself in earnest, pumping two fingers in and out of herself while her other hand circled around her clit. She felt a flush creep across her face and neck as she drove herself closer and closer to completion. She had to admit, it was a little bit of a power trip to tease Remy like this, to leave him wanting and needing and desperately longing for touch as she did. It served to only fuel her desire and soon her hips were bucking rapidly into her hands, chasing completion that seemed to be just out of reach.

Finally, she felt her body slip into that irrevocable part of the journey to completion, the part where she couldn't even stop if she wanted to. Dimly, she was aware of Remy's groans and muffled cursing but it was a far away thought as her body took over and she was lost in the build up to orgasm.

"Oh God, Oh…Yes! _Yes!_" She cried as she reached completion, heat and sensation suffusing throughout her body. The fingers working in and out of her were wet with cum as she rode out wave after wave of pleasure. She was left panting and spent when it was over; her body slouched slightly as she returned to her senses.

Rogue smiled as she looked at Remy with hazy eyes. She sighed contentedly. "Sometimes, I really do spoil myself. Too bad you couldn't enjoy it."

She had to hold back satisfied giggles as Remy started in on a new stream of curses and f-bombs and thrashed against the socks binding his arms to the bedposts with renewed gusto.

"Alright, calm down. Here, Ah have a reward for you." She withdrew her fingers from herself and reached forward to spread her cum on the parts of Remy's lips that weren't covered by the sock that was muffling him.

He head dropped back on the pillow and Rogue was pretty sure he said "Jesus fucking Christ".

"Ah bet none of those girls you were hanging around would have done that for you." Rogue scooted her way down his body, sitting on his thighs so that his cock was at throbbing, full attention between her legs.

"Ah guess that reputation of yours iswell deserved. Not many guys would have been able to witness that and not blow their load."

She shifted and sank herself down on him at an agonizingly slow pace. Remy screwed his eyes shut and somehow managed to bite down the gag. He muscles of his arms tensed and bulged as he gripped the bonds on his wrists until his knuckles turned white. Soon as he was completely inside of her, he began thrusting his hips with abandon.

Surprisingly, Rogue found herself becoming turned on again, heat and tension building within her at an almost alarming rate.

_It's not him_, she thought to herself. _It could be anyone under me right now, and Ah'd be just as turned on. It's only because he's an objectively attractive man. Ah find him to be repulsive as a person and am only doin' this to get revenge and to keep him from pesterin' me about this. _

A load moan from Remy broke through her thoughts and she scowled at him.

"Quiet, Cajun! You're gonna wake the whole mansion carryin' on like that." She knew her rebuke fell on deaf ears though as his back and hips arched up off the bed. She watched the muscles in his abdomen work as he took labored, stilted breaths as he finished inside of her.

Oh God, so close, she was _so _close. Her body ached, literally throbbed, with the desire for release. But she could notask him to finish her off. To ask him that would be to show weakness, to show that she wanted him. It would only serve to inflate that insufferable ego of his that was unfortunately part and parcel with the undeniably attractive body it inhabited. It really was a sin that such a contemptuous personality was attached to such a gorgeous, rock-hard, Adonis-like body.

She distracted herself by undoing his ties and getting off of him as quickly as she could. She retreated into her en-suite bathroom and waited twenty minutes before coming back out. Checking the clock on her nightstand, she saw that it was nearly two in the morning.

She fitfully slept until 4:30, when she gave up and decided to get ready for that morning's Danger Room training session.


End file.
